Christmas Love
by Seanait
Summary: McKay has a secret and it comes out in the middle of a debriefing.


ah, this, my dear reviewers and friends, is a late Christmas card for a friend of mine - it was a challenge (of sorts) for me a while ago. so... on that note -HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... I cry every night about it, but nothing here is mine EXCEPT Caireen Adair. She is mine. But everything else belongs to Stargate SG-1 or Atlantis and respective companies._

* * *

**Christmas Love**

The senior staff of both the SGC and of Atlantis sat waiting for the two generals to come out of their office. General O'Neill had stopped by the mountain knowing that Atlantis was due in for its yearly checkup. General Landry was arguing with General O'Neill over something.

McKay and Carter both had their computers out. McKay doing something that had to do with emailing the rest of the home world and Carter was running simulations on how the Stargate would react under certain volatile situations. Weir and Colonel Sheppard kept sharing glances with each other about Mitchell's presence and Teyla and Ronon were idly wondering about Teal'c. Teal'c in turn was stoically ignoring the two Pegasus aliens and watching the scientists and the door of the general's office with mute interest. Beckett stared at Teal'c trying to figure him out.

Rodney leaned on one elbow taking a renewed interest in his email and an amusing look on his face. Sheppard and Carter's faces quickly turned to McKay then looked at each other with bemused looks.

"Hey campers!" O'Neill's voice boomed cheerfully. Quicker than lightning, the military personnel and Weir stood at attention. Jack looked around, smiled, and then looked at General Landry.

Rolling his eyes at his friend Jack, Landry ordered "As you were" wearily. Jack rounded the table looking playfully suspicious at Mitchell.

"Colonel Carter, Mitchell," O'Neill greeted. Landry took a seat next to Jack at the head of the table. "Okay people, how's the experiment going?"

"Fine sir. Except for the Wraith attacks, but we all are fine for the moment," Weir answered.

"Ooo!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the squeaky voice. "Rodney?" Weir, Sheppard, and Beckett asked confused.

"McKay?" immediately followed exclaimed by O'Neill, Landry, and Carter.

"Sorry, I got an email from my fiancée," the scientist explained. Eyebrows shot up and Carter, Sheppard, and Beckett realized that this was too good to pass up.

"Fiancée?" Carter asked almost seductively. She tilted her head in question.

Giving a special look to Carter and John, Beckett added "Katie'll be heart-broken!"

"Yes! What about Dr. Brown Rodney?" John smiled. Rodney blushed really bad. Jack simply looked very happy to sit back and watch this unfold. He knew that Dr. Rodney McKay was no more of a girl magnet than a slice of bread.

Regaining his composure, McKay asked "Can you guys sing a Christmas song for her? Over webcam?" Once again the man blushed heavily.

"Sing? A Christmas song? Jeez McKay we don't even know her name!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah!" chimed Sheppard and Beckett.

"Fine. Her name's Caireen Adair. Soon to be Caireen McKay," he said triumphantly.

Landry let out a huge wet raspberry. "Pfsssssh!" he chuckled. Even HE knew that McKay was no girl magnet. A slice of toast could do better.

On the other hand, Carter, Sheppard and the rest of the Atlantis members were shocked into silence.

"Oh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay you guys, on three. One… two… three…"

"_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_

_He was made of snow but the children_

_Know how he came to life one day._

_There must have been some magic in that_

_Old silk hat they found._

_For when they placed it on his head_

_He began to dance around._

_O, Frosty the snowman_

_Was alive as he could be,_

_And the children say he could laugh_

_And play just the same as you and me._

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_thumpety thump thump,_

_Look at Frosty go._

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_thumpety thump thump,_

_Over the hills of snow._

_Frosty the snowman knew_

_The sun was hot that day,_

_So he said, 'Let's run and_

_We'll have some fun_

_Now before I melt away.'_

_Down to the village,_

_With a broomstick in his hand,_

_Running here and there all_

_Around the square saying,_

_Catch me if you can._

_He led them down the streets of town_

_Right to the traffic cop._

_And he only paused a moment when_

_He heard him holler "Stop!"_

_For Frosty the snow man_

_Had to hurry on his way,_

_But he waved goodbye saying,_

'_Don't you cry,_

_I'll be back again some day.'_

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_thumpety thump thump,_

_Look at Frosty go._

_Thumpetty thump thump,_

_thumpety thump thump,_

_Over the hills of snow,_" the whole crew finished singing. Sergeant Harriman walked by wondering what they were on and quickly rushed by.

The shock of blonde hair on the other computer bounced with joy. "Rodney Rodney Rodney. How did you get the people at work to sing for me?" she asked.

Jack leaned over and yelled "He didn't."

"Oh. It was beautiful though, you made me very happy. Thank you," Caireen applauded. Carter smiled.

"No problem," Cameron said to her.

This Caireen wasn't the gushy bimbo or the slightly oblivious Katie Brown. No, she was on top of things – generally speaking. She was interested in science just as McKay was. That's how they all figured she dealt with him.

"Merry belated Christmas darling," McKay said lovingly. The others rolled their eyes and sat down in their seats again.

"Merry Christmas."

FIN

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! 


End file.
